


Every Christmas From Now On

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Deeks' first Christmas together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Christmas From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published December 2013. It's dedicated to Rebecca (YourSmileLaughEverything). Without her encouragement, feedback, and support I never would have been brave enough to share any of my writings.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just Christmases over the past few years. I think this one is definitely my favorite."

"You didn't like the one on the aircraft carrier? Or the one when you were in Afghanistan?"

"Defintely not!"

"So what makes this one so great?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fire. Maybe the warm comfy couch. Maybe you."

Kensi felt Deeks smile against her neck. She was reclined against his chest and his arms were wrapped securely around her. She had been staring into the fireplace, enjoying the kisses he was trailing up and down her neck. She had grown to love simple moments like this one with him. Just being in the same room as him made her feel more content than she had in years.

"Yeah, I am pretty great. I totally understand what was missing in your life before I came along."

She turned around in his arms to face him. She brought her hands up and held his face. "What about you? If it weren't for me, you'd be listening to Tori Amos and moping right now."

"Hey, that wasn't me. That was Monty. He's the one who was a complete wreck without you."

"Okay, whatever you say, Deeks."

"You know... I am glad you're here though. I'm glad we can have nice, normal Christmas together for once."

"Since when are we normal?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. We're not normal. But this..." He leaned forward and captured her lips. "I am really enjoying this... a lot."

He brought their lips together again. His kisses were slow and intense. Kensi's heart raced as his arms tighten around her. She'd lost count of the number of times he had kissed her... but it never failed to excite her. With one hand, she ran her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. With the other she clung to the material of this shirt over his heart. She savored the feel of his stubble against her face and his strong hands caressing her back. He pulled back slightly, keeping his face close to hers. They both needed a couple seconds to catch their breath.

"Kensi..." He whispered against her lips. "Kensi, I love you."

This was not the first time he said those words to her. Not even close. But like his kisses, hearing him say it affected her every time.

"I love you, too."

Deeks held her gaze. She loved it when he looked at her like this. But there was something different in his look this time, something more intense than she had ever seen before.

He took in a deep breath and then spoke softly. "Marry me."

"What... what did you say?" She felt like her heart had just stopped beating.

"Marry me." He held up his hand and she saw the sparkle of a diamond. She looked back into his eyes. She had been so distracted by his kisses, so wrapped up in him, she didn't even notice where he had been keeping it, where it had come from.

"Deeks... I... Wow... Where did that... What is..." Her mind was a whirlwind, trying to process what was happening. Part of her thought that this had to be a dream. This couldn't possibly be happening. He couldn't possibly be proposing to her.

"Kensi, I love you. You are it for me. I'm done for. I'm completely yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you every Christmas from now on. Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring again and then her mind became flooded with memories. Unwrapping presents with her parents. Being told her dad wasn't coming home. Living on the streets, fending for herself. That awful Christmas when she woke up alone. The day she joined NCIS. Being Tracy in that MMA gym. Meeting Jason Wyler. Safely being pulled from a room full of lasers and explosives. Sitting next to him in the hospital, waiting for him to wake up. Hearing Hetty tell him he was fired. Hearing him say everything was going to be fine. Telling him he's the only one that she trusts. Sleeping next to him, playing his wife, a role that she couldn't admit she wished was real. Kissing him to keep their cover. Trying to convince herself it didn't mean anything. A girl she just met asking her if she loved him. Questions about a box. A woman named Monica who made her reconsider everything she felt for him. Fighting about terrible communication. A moment of anger turning to desire when his lips pressed against hers. Seeing him broken and bloody, begging her to cut him loose. Him saying she got him through the pain. Falling asleep on his couch. Hearing him mumble something about a love story. More terrible communication. Him saying he wants to be at his place with her. That first night together when consequences were the furthest things from their minds. Their sudden separation. Months on end without seeing his face or feeling his touch, only short phone calls that were few and far between. Being reunited after the mission had finally been completed. The relief of being in his arms again. Nights of being in each others company. Laughter and kisses and dinners and watching bad movies and surfing and walking on the beach. All these memories hit her at once. She knew they all lead her to this point, to this moment right here, where the man she loved was asking her to be his wife.

She knew there was only one answer to his question.

"Yes," she spoke softly as tears filled her eyes.

He took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. She was mesmerized by it. Soon other thoughts filled her head, those of their future together. Building a home, raising a family, years of laughter and love. He brought his hand up to her face so she was looking into his eyes once again. He was beaming, a gorgeous smile on his face, his brilliant blue eyes dancing in the fire light.

"You're in trouble now, Kens. You're stuck with me and no matter how much I bother you, I'm never letting you go."

She laughed, feeling happier than she could possibly describe. "So... what happened to your ten year rule?"

"That was before I met you. I didn't need nearly that much time to know that you're the one for me."

There was no question in her mind anymore. This was definitely her favorite Christmas yet.

**~The End~**


End file.
